


[Podfic] A Rose by Any Other Designation (Would Still Be Required to Pledge Loyalty to the First Order)

by Jadesfire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Gen, Identity, M/M, Name Changes, Names, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofA Rose by Any Other Designation (Would Still Be Required to Pledge Loyalty to the First Order)by Margo_Kim“You don’t need a designation now. You get to have a name,” Finn explains patiently to the five ex-Stormtroopers gathered in the cantina like they’re expecting a firing squad.Poe sits in on Finn's first orientation meeting for a new batch of defected Stormtroopers and begins to realize that Finn might have grasped the concept of naming a little better than the rest of his peers.





	[Podfic] A Rose by Any Other Designation (Would Still Be Required to Pledge Loyalty to the First Order)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rose by Any Other Designation (Would Still Be Required to Pledge Loyalty to the First Order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790844) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790844)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (10:16)** | **Without Music (9:23)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10NjQzeudnV_UtCU0Vpv6UBAArWxqtmE3) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_XsH4gFAPM2qcVAjFr85H_zxy1OKrr4d)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LSVHnGTrwAYUrubdrUZp6opZ9mjCOq_P) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aZdWX4GQYR1lEwrkJiQPaCb8gQP6E5mQ)


End file.
